


A Day Off Well Earned

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Kissing & Cuddling, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Ryu has a day off. So does Shotaro. They decide to spend some quality intimate time together.





	A Day Off Well Earned

The sun burns high in the bright blue sky above the city of Futo as Ryu Terui drives the familiar, well-known route to the Narumi Detective Agency. Having driven this exact path for the better part of the last four years, he knows it by heart and could map it out with his eyes closed if such a thing were ever asked of him. Though he owns his own house, and the four of them share it now, the Agency is still a part of their home just removed from the larger structure. And this afternoon, he knows Shotaro will be waiting for him there.

On the front door is a sign saying that the Agency is closed for the day. Ryu takes his spare key from his pocket, picking it out of the many on the ring, and unlocks the door, letting himself in and making sure to lock the door behind him. A sign is not enough to keep out prospective customers, and after Philip’s return from the dead, the place had been getting more than enough business. The GaiaMemory leak to the public has only given Futo more trouble, and Ryu has forced himself to accept they may never be able to destroy every Memory.

But together, as W and Accel, they do all they can to make sure Futo is safe, and they manage to succeed when it counts. Today, though, there have been no problems with Memories, and Shotaro had called Ryu only an hour or so ago to propose they both take the day off to spend some time together. Akiko had already come around to collect Philip, insistent on taking him out for the day so he didn’t fall into another research hole. Philip’s hyperfocusing has been getting better bit by bit, the three of them doing their best to make sure he doesn’t take it to unhealthy levels that compromise his eating and sleeping.

Ryu had finished the report he was working on and texted Shotaro to let him know he was on his way before leaving the office with strict instructions for Jinno and Makura to contact him if anything comes up. He makes sure his phone’s ringer is on so that he will notice if the call comes in, then raps his knuckles against the door that leads to the Agency headquarters. He hears the sound of footsteps and smiles, fumbling with the zipper of his leather jacket while he waits for Shotaro to come.

The door swings open, Shotaro leaning easily against the frame, a warm smile on his face as he looks Ryu up and down. As the superintendent of his force, Ryu doesn’t bother with any sort of formality with his dress, and really fighting Dopants would only be that much more difficult in anything but what he usually wears. He has no idea how Shotaro manages his get-up every single day, but Ryu is happy enough to admit he makes the look work for him.

“You came at a perfect time,” Shotaro informs him, taking a step back so Ryu can follow him into the office, closing the door behind him. “I just finished our last case report for the day.”

A glance at the desk reveals a manila folder set beside the typewriter, no doubt containing the just-finished case file. Ryu smiles fondly as he heads into the kitchen, making himself at home with the coffee machine since he makes better coffee than Shotaro does and ever could. No matter how many times Ryu has shown him the process, he manages to burn it almost every single time just the same.

He’s just set the machine to brew when Shotaro’s arms slide around his waist from behind, Shotaro’s chest pressed up against his back, lips warm against the side of his throat. He hums and tilts his head to the side, a hand moving to the two linked together over his stomach. “I see someone is awfully affectionate this afternoon.”

“It’s nice to not be busy and to have time to spend with you, you know.” Shotaro murmurs the words against his skin, fingers picking at the bottom of his t-shirt, threatening to creep beneath the fabric. “And I like having you here. Remember, we first met here.”

“We technically met downstairs in the pool hall, but I’ll give you this one because it’s a very romantic sentiment.” Ryu turns around in Shotaro’s arms, looping his easily around the detective’s shoulders. This close, he can see every single shade of brown in Shotaro’s eyes. “It’s not very hard-boiled of you to say something like that.”

“Hush.” Shotaro leans in, his breath warm on Ryu’s lips, fingers now at his back slipping under the back of Ryu’s shirt, between fabric and skin. “I’m plenty hard-boiled. I just miss my occasional secondary partner when he doesn’t have time to drop by the office.”

That, Ryu decides, is fair. Fair enough that he slides a hand up into Shotaro’s hair, pulling him just a bit closer so that their lips touch. It’s faint at first, a little press of a kiss that Ryu barely feels, and then Shotaro deepens it, pressing him back against the counter, his arm taking the bite of the edge so that Ryu doesn’t feel it digging into his back. He makes a soft noise against Shotaro’s lips, catching them between his teeth, nibbling gently.

“Please,” Ryu murmurs against his lips, not quite sure what he’s asking for in the process. “Hidari, I—”

Shotaro kisses him again, cutting him off mid-sentence, then grins at him. “Say no more, I know what you want. Good thing I never moved the bed, huh?”

“A good thing, indeed.” Ryu rolls his eyes, unable to help himself, when Shotaro takes him by the hand and leads him toward the bed that he and Philip used to share when they still both lived here. “I hope you still regularly change the sheets, though.”

“I do, I do, no worries. Akiko set a reminder on my phone for it.” Shotaro beams at him and Ryu ducks his head to hide his own smile.

Undressing for Ryu used to be an uncomfortable experience. Ryu thinks nothing of it now, though. The first few nights he spent with the three people he spends his life with had been difficult for him even though he thought he’d processed and dealt with most of the issues he feels relating to his body. But now, there is no hesitation when he peels his shirt off over his head, works his leather pants down his legs. The scars on his chest and abdomen have had proper time to heal, a present from the late Wakana Sonozaki. She’d left her family’s money to Shotaro with the note that it really was meant for Philip, but Philip did not really exist anymore.

That had been as far as he had gone. He’d considered going further, but none of the results had been satisfactory enough for him, and most of his dysphoria had ended when the hormones and then the hysterectomy had assured him that he would never experience a period again. Having a flatter and now sculpted chest helps, too. Everything else is more or less fine.

Shotaro sits on the bed, pulling him forward by the hips before he can take his boxers off. “Let me. Is my mouth okay for now?”

“I suppose.” Ryu gives him a teasing little smile before letting his head fall back, shivering as Shotaro’s callused fingers slip beneath his waistband, tugging the material down his legs. “If I fall, you have to catch me.”

Shotaro’s small nod is the only ascent to Ryu’s words before he pulls Ryu closer, nuzzling between his legs, his nose brushing against Ryu in a way that makes him shiver. Ryu is already damp enough from the way Shotaro touched him and kissed him, but a few strokes of his capable tongue over Ryu’s clit is enough to make his breath tremble, his fingers threading through Shotaro’s hair to keep his mouth as close as possible.

Over time, Shotaro has learned what he likes. He knows how many times Ryu can take his sharp, direct lips before turning his attention to the source of the wetness, pressing his tongue inside smooth and slow. Strong hands hold him by the hips, holding him in place while Shotaro licks and mouths at him, struggling to lick away the wetness his ministrations bring. Ryu moans softly, head back, fingers itching to pull Shotaro’s hair, but he stops himself. Shotaro doesn’t like pain in the bedroom, so Ryu will do his best not to cause it.

Within mere minutes, Shotaro has found a rhythm that pleases them both. Licking around and inside of Ryu, nuzzling against his clit, sucking lightly until Ryu’s back arches and his knees quiver not quite enough to give out beneath him. He’s absorbed in what Shotaro is doing, absorbed in his own pleasure, and doesn’t notice the door opening behind them.

“Are we interrupting?” The voice is Philip’s, but Ryu and Shotaro jump just the same. “Oh, I see we are. Should we go back out until the two of you are finished?”

Shotaro sighs, and Ryu glances down in time to see him roll his eyes before he pushes himself to his feet. “No, no, you two can stay. Do you want to join?”

“Of course.” Akiko shrugs out of her light jacket before walking over to the two of them, wrapping her arms around Ryu from behind. “Just tell us where you want us.”

“I’m going to finish down here. Help support him in case his knees give out.” Shotaro drops back down onto the bed, pulling Ryu closer to himself once again, nuzzling against him and making him moan softly. “Philip, you do… Whatever you want to do, I suppose.”

Philip hums softly and steps into Ryu’s field of vision, wrapping himself around Shotaro from behind, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck. “I think I’ll watch for the moment. And then, if the two of you are agreeable, one of you can have Terui and the other can have me.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Ryu offers.

Shotaro grins. “I like the sound of that. You ready for me, Terui?”

Shotaro’s mouth is wet and hot against Ryu, and he rocks his hips forward against it, shivering when Akiko’s fingers brush over his nipples, the sensation heightening the pleasure he feels. He was already close to begin with, lured to the brink by Shotaro’s mouth, his tongue and lips a devastating combination of their own. With Akiko at his back, her fingers brushing and squeeze his nipples, he comes harder and faster, a sudden shudder racking his body.

When Shotaro leans back, the entire lower half of his face is wet. “Good?”

“The best, Hidari.” Ryu runs his fingers through Shotaro’s hair, a small bit of praise before he flops down on the bed next to him, letting his legs hang over the edge. “Akiko—”

Akiko holds a single finger up to her lips and Ryu grins, pressing his together. “I know what you want. Just let me get it while Philip gets undressed.”

Ryu leans back, letting himself get comfortable on the familiar mattress as he watches Philip undress, the long lean lines of his body appearing from beneath the loose, soft fabric of his clothing. Tempted, he stretches a hand out to run his fingers down Philip’s spine, watching him arch slightly at the touch, watching Shotaro take Philip’s face in his hands and kiss him. The sight makes Ryu groan, the thought that Philip can taste his come on Shotaro’s tongue enough to make him throb, make him feel painfully empty.

Shotaro and Akiko had known each other before Ryu ever walked onto the scene. Maybe that’s why they have a similar rhythm to the way they do things. Maybe that’s why it seems to be such second nature for Shotaro to help Akiko adjust the straps of her harness when she asks, brushing a kiss along her shoulder as he does. There’s even a rhythm in the way Akiko slicks her fingers with lubricant before passing the bottle to Shotaro, wrapping her hand around the girth of her strap-on. It’s bright red, and Ryu grins at the color.

Her fingers slip into him with ease, his own wetness slicking the way, and it only takes a few thrusts of her fingers to open him up enough for the strap-on to take their place. He makes a little choked sound in the back of his throat, starkly difference to the soft almost mewling noise Philip makes when Shotaro thrusts inside of him, stretching him wide open.

They reach for each other when Akiko and Shotaro set their paces, fingers twining together, Ryu’s stronger limbs wrapping tight around Philip’s slim body. Their mouths crash together, desperate and wet, needing something to anchor themselves against the pleasure welling up in their bodies. Ryu reaches down between them, fingers skating over Philip's clit, slick beneath his fingers, finding a rhythm that matches Akiko's thrusts inside of his own body. Philip whines, pressing his face against Ryu’s shoulder, panting against his skin.

They come more or less together, falling like a set of dominoes until all of them are panting and exhausted. Akiko curls up against Ryu’s side, nuzzling against the side of his neck, while Shotaro spoons up behind Philip, leaving kisses all over his shoulders and upper back.

Ryu relaxes in the warm curl of familiar bodies, letting himself close his eyes, letting his breathing relax and even out. This was the best way to spend his day off after all.


End file.
